C'est humainement impossible
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NaseYoshi. Nagase attend Okura en pestant contre la pluie.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : C'est humainement impossible

Source : Johnny's

Pairring : NaseYoshi

Résumé : Nagase attend Okura en pestant contre la pluie.

Note : J'ai de nouveau cours donc je vais sûrement recommencer à publier trop. Désolé ^^

C'est humainement impossible

La pièce s'éclaira alors qu'un éclair traversait le ciel rapidement suivit par le grognement sourd du tonnerre. Au milieu de son salon Nagase Tomoya soupira alors que le bruit des gouttes de pluies frappant sur les fenêtres de son appartement couvrait une nouvelle fois le son de son téléviseur. Attrapant la télécommande afin d'augmenter le son, le Tokio fut détourner de son activité par le ''bip'' de l'interphone.

Son Yoshi avait enfin finit sa journée et venait le rejoindre pour la nuit. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tomoya alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte. Impatient de pouvoir enfin embrasser son amant, Nagase attendit à devant la porte que l'ascenseur arrive.

Bizarrement aujourd'hui l'ascenseur lui paraissait plus long que d'habitude. Mais c'était peut-être seulement dû à son impatience.

Lorsque la porte qui donnait sur les escaliers s'ouvrit, le Tokio se demanda lequel de ses voisins était assez fou pour monter six étages à pied. Une forme encapuchonnée et plus que trempée passa la porte continuant son chemin pour arriver juste devant lui.

C'est alors que l'homme relevait la tête que Nagase se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'Okura Tadayoshi.

_ 'Soir.

Un grand sourire s'étendait sur le visage dégoulinant de pluie de Tacchon avant qu'il ne s'approche de lui pour déposer rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Tu me laisses entrer ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir vraiment besoin d'une douche mais ça pourrait me réchauffer.

Se décalant sur le côté, Tomoya suivit le Kanjani du regard alors qu'il pénétrait tranquillement dans l'appartement.

Toujours dans le hall, Okura retira ses chaussures avant de se débarrasser de sa veste laissant le regard de son aîné glisser sur son T-shirt blanc devenu collant et transparent à cause du déluge. Sans prêter attention au Tokio qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement depuis qu'il avait refermer la porte, Tadayoshi enleva son haut, le balançant sur son épaule avant de faire pareil avec son pantalon. C'est donc en boxer qu'il traversa la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de bains.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Tacchon ne pu empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Après ça, son Nase-chan ne pouvait avoir que deux réactions possibles. Soit il lui sautait dessus sans attendre, soit il l'engueulait pour être rester sous la pluie.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Nagase n'avait pas encore bougé. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

C'est lorsque le Kanjani ressortie de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille que Tomoya réagit.

_ Yoshi ?

_ Moui ?

_ Ryo ne devait pas te raccompagner ?

Penchant la tête sur le côté quelque peu surprit que le Tokio ne réagisse pas comme il l'avait prévue, Okura se rappela qu'effectivement le sempai avait demandé à son aîné de le raccompagner puisqu'il avait une voiture.

_ Ben si.

_ Pourquoi tu es rentré sous la pluie alors ?

_ J'aime bien la pluie.

_ Je sais. Et c'est pas ce que je te demande.

Une moue légèrement boudeuse s'installa sur le visage de Tacchon avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la chambre de son aîné espérant y trouver des vêtements qu'il aurait abandonnés ici.

_ On s'est disputé.

_ Comment ça ? C'est grave ?

Trouvant un pantalon lui appartenant, Tadayoshi l'enfila sans attendre avant de se mettre à la recherche d'un T-shirt qui lui irait assez bien dans l'armoire de son amant.

_ Oui. C'est horrible ce qu'il a fait !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Attrapant un haut qui ferait son bonheur le peu de temps qu'il arriverait à le garder, le plus jeune l'enfila avant de se retourner toujours boudeur vers Nagase.

_ Ben, il a amené un gâteau au studio.

_ Et alors ? Ca devrait te plaire ça.

_ Oui mais…

Voyant son cadet commencer à se mordre la lèvre avec l'air d'un petit enfant qui se demandait si il devait le dire ou pas, Tomoya ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer.

_ C'était un gâteau au Yaourt.

_ Yoshi. Me dis pas que tu t'es disputé avec l'un de tes meilleurs amis parce qu'il a apporté un gâteau sans chocolat ?

Fronçant les sourcils alors que son aîné soupirait une nouvelle fois, Okura ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire part de son point de vue.

_ Mais tu te rends pas compte ! Un gâteau sans chocolat ! C'est humainement impossible !

Fin

Il pleut et je suis en pénurie de chocolat. Ajoutez à ça que je viens d'avoir mon premier jour de cour et que j'ai fini la dernière canette de coka vous comprendrez que ceci n'est qu'un délire dû à mon manque présent et avenir (sans oublier que j'ai pas dormis la nuit dernière -_-'' !).

J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plut et merci d'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
